Happy Together
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Fleur is craving a cake and fails trying to make one herself, Hugo and Rose Weasley come up with a spur of the moment plan to get the their mother and Fleur alone together. Will this plan end up with Hermione moving on from Ron with Fleur, or will it end in disaster? Most of all what will Ron have to say about this when he finds out?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts, The Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub, Pairing the Character, Sweet Dreams, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Monopoly, Time Capsule, and Assorted Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**365 Prompts: 62. crave**

**The Insane Prompt List: 568. (food) chocolate cake**

**Supernatural Fanclub: John "Not-A-Vampire-At-All" Smith (Discworld): (object) Teacup**

**Pairing the Character: (pairing) Hermione/Fleur**

**Sweet Dreams: Ice Cream - Write about someone being rewarded**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (character) Hugo Weasley**

**Monopoly: Lestrange Vault - (dialogue) "What do you think you're going to do with that?"**

**Time Capsule: Pressed flower - (character) Fleur Delacour**

**Assorted Appreciation: I'm Home - Write a slice of life set at home.**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Hermione Granger/Fleur Delacour List (Prompt) Spring Big List (cooking), Word count is 1,355 words**

**Sapphic Season: Hermione Granger/Fleur Delacour**

**Warning for fluff, and slice of life. Also some of the character might be a bit out of character. Word count is 1,355 words. I hope you all enjoy Happy Together. **

"Auntie Fleur," Hugo's small voice said from the kitchen, making Hermione's heart sink to her feet, "are you supposed to be using that like that?"

Hermione raced into the kitchen at these words from her youngest. Fleur wasn't the best of cooks there were so she could be trying to use any kitchen utensil the wrong way. She hoped Hugo had gotten to Fleur before the older woman had started to do anything.

Fleur had moved into Hermione's house after Hermione had found out Ron was cheating on her. Fleur had left Bill at the time because of reasons the willowy blonde didn't want to talk about. Whatever they were they made her more angry than not and something usually ended up broken when they or the break up with Bill were talked about.

"I know what I am doing, little Hugo," Fleur's accented voice said, in what was supposed to be a comforting tone. "I have been cooking for years now."

The tone of Fleur's voice or the comment that came after 'I know what I am doing' did little to help Hermione feel better about the situation. Making up her mind to go into the kitchen under the pretense of making some tea, she'd get to the bottom of what was going on.

Opening the kitchen door her plummeted out from under the bottom of her feet and through the floor beneath them. Fleur was standing with a potato masher trying to stir something brown and lumpy in a bowl.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Hermione asked, as she picked out her teacup and tea bag. She slowly started to fill the teapot with water and then put it on to boil. "What is that?" She pointed into the bowl of brown unappealing looking mess.

"It's going to be a chocolate cake," Fleur said proudly. "I'd gotten a sudden craving for chocolate cake."

"Unless you crave chocolate mess you won…"

"Hugo Aaron Weasley," his mother chided him. "That wasn't nice at all. Apologize to Auntie Fleur now."

"I'm sorry, Auntie Fleur," Hugo said hanging his head. He really found the mess in the bowl to most unappealing looking but he knew he probably should have kept that to himself. Now his mother was mad and Auntie Fleur was crying.

Hermione had walked over to the crying woman and started to comfort her. She knew that Fleur had pride in everything that she did which was why hearing that something she did wasn't up to par hurt her.

"Why don't we start over again?" Hermione said, soothingly rubbing Fleur's back. "We'll make a family event out of it. Everyone will pitch in. How does that sound?"

Fleur perked up at that. Something about being around Hermione, and Hermione's two girls always seemed to make her happy.

Hermione turned to Hugo with a smile. "Hugo," she said, "Why don't you go and ask Rosie to join us? I'm sure she'll have as much fun learning how to make my special chocolate cake as you and Auntie Fleur will."

Hugo nodded and headed up the stairs to his sister's room. Rosie had been very different since their mummy kicked their daddy out of the house. Which didn't help that there was no Uncle Harry around now either. Uncle Harry was always the one to calm things down between their mummy and daddy before now. But now mummy was mad at both of them for some reason that Hugo didn't understand.

Upon reaching the door to Rosie's bedroom he knocked on the door. "Rosie?" he called anxiously.

"What?" Rose called back.

"Mummy wants you to come downstairs. She's going to teach us and Auntie Fleur how to make her special chocolate cake."

"I'm tired," Rose lied. "Tell her I'm taking a nap."

Hugo sighed as he trudged back down the stairs. Rosie had been lying a lot lately. Ever since mummy kicked daddy out, and Auntie Fleur moved in. He didn't understand why but it wasn't his place as the youngest to ask either. Or at least in his opinion. Rosie would tell why in her own time.

"Where's Rosie, dear?" his mother asked, as she pulled out all the ingredients for her chocolate cake.

"She's tired, and taking a nap," he told his mother the lie. He could see she didn't buy it either but wasn't going to make a big deal about. He knew they'd end up talking it out later on.

"Alright," Hermione said, 'shall we get started?"

Both Fleur and Hugo nodded. Hugo smiled as his mother brought out the Muggle mixing bowl. He used to hate it. The mixing bowl was so loud it used to scare him, but now it didn't so much any more.

"We're going to be putting our ingredients in here," Hermione said, pointing to the power mixer her mother and father had given her as a wedding present when she married Ron. "Can either of you tell me what ingredients goes first?"

Hugo jumped up with his hand in the air. His father always said that Hugo was most like his mother in that aspect. Rosie was too, but not as much as Hugo was. "It's the flour," he exclaimed excitedly.

His mother and Auntie Fleur turned their back for a moment when Hugo felt himself being pulled from the room.

"What the…" a hand clamped over his mouth.

Looking up, he realized that it was Rosie with her hand over his mouth. A smirk was on her face as she mouthed 'follow me' and pointed towards the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Fleur was pouring the flour into the pan. The room had gone unexpectedly quiet which was odd when Hugo was around. He was a rather boisterous child.

"You can put the teaspoon of espresso in next along with the cocoa powder, and baking powder," Hermione told Fleur, hand gently on the other woman's arm.

Fleur felt a warm happy feeling come over with Hermione's hand on her arm. Something she'd only felt with him. Taking the teaspoons of espresso, cocoa powder, and baking powder she gently tipped them each in.

"Good job,"

Slowly the other ingredients were put together and mixed until the consistency was much better than Fleur's original attempt. She was about to comment on how quiet Hugo was being when she saw Hermione taking the cake batter pan over to the oven.

"Now we wait the allotted time," Hermione stated. "Which is about thirty to forty five minutes." She then realized that she and Fleur were the only ones in the kitchen by this point. "That's odd…"

"I was about to comment," Fleur said. "But I didn't know how to say that I thought that Hugo had go…"

Hermione realized what her children were up to by this point. Those clever kids had figured out how she felt about Fleur without being told. Rose especially had to know. She'd been studying her and Fleur the most. Hermione had assumed she was upset with them but maybe she was trying to get them together.

Maybe it was time Hermione rewarded herself with something that wasn't fresh baked from the oven. She put down the teacup she'd picked up after putting the cake in the oven. Crossing the kitchen effortlessly she closed the distance between herself and Fleur quickly.

"Hermione, what…" Fleur began before being cut off in the last way she expected to be cut off by Hermione Granger, of all people.

Hermione's lips were gently pressed against Fleur's in a chaste kiss, that felt so right it was impossible to imagine. The kiss grew in passion until someone cleared their throat from behind the two women.

"What's going on here?" Ron's voice said from the doorway.

"I'm moving on, Ronald," Hermione said, smiling at Fleur, "just like you did with Lavender." She pressed another kiss to Fleur's lips as the sounds of two happy children high fiving reached her ears. That in and of itself was more reward than she'd ever expected. Her family happy, which consisted of her children, and Fleur now, and together.

**I hope you all enjoyed Happy Together as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
